Fearless
by miry68
Summary: It's camping time. How much trouble can the girls get into when their boyfriends are there? Read and find out. All Human, Canon pairings, This story is being reposted so if you think you have read it before, you might have.


**Fearless**

Summary: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett invite Bella, Alice and Rosalie to go camping with them. The girls are trying really hard to please their men by not complaining. But it gets hard when animals start popping up everywhere, and the things they need the most are too far away. Can the girls survive the outdoors without the guys finding out they hate camping? Or will the guys know they are faking. One-Shot, All-Human, Canon Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters or any other references I make to any other book, movie or TV show.

They day seemed perfect. The sun was out, but you couldn't feel the heat yet. It was a comfortable day out. But in the Swan/Hale/Brandon residence it was anything but perfect. There were clothes everywhere. Some bags were packed and ready to be loaded into the car. There were shoes, shirts, pants, dresses, and skirts thrown all over the floor of the living room. Sounds of rummaging could be heard in all three rooms down the hall.

In the first room was Alice Brandon looking for some certain shoes in her closet. There, on the bed, was a tote filled with shoes. She apparently couldn't find the ones she needed.

"I know I bought those shoes, where are they? I remember Bella forced me to buy a pair of those shoes and I never put them on. I put the box . . . oh I remember. Here they are!"

When she finally found them, she threw some of the shoes in the bag out and kept the tennis shoes she found. Alice is a very fashionable young lady. There wasn't a pair of Jimmy Choos she didn't own. She always has a fashion magazine with her. It was necessary for her to be up to date with fashion because of her job. Alice is a buyer at Vera Wang Inc. she couldn't fathom why it was so hard for her to pick out something to wear on a camping trip.

Rosalie Hale was in her room trying to figure out what she was going to sleep in. Her sleeping bag was uncomfortable for her, so she rejected that idea. She recently bought an air mattress but she was afraid it was going to pop, out there in the wild. So she decided to take both. The sleeping bag will have to be plan B.

"I can't believe I am actually going on this trip. I am going to need to bring some of that bug spray stuff." Rose said to herself

Rosalie was always prepared for any problems that might occur. The only issue with this time was that she had never been camping, so she was in uncharted waters. She didn't know what to expect. Her being a pharmacist helped her with any medical problems or issues but not in the camping area. Unless someone gets bitten by a poisonous animal or bug then she might know what to do.

While Rose was thinking about possibilities to come, Isabella Swan knows a little more about camping. She went once with her father, but that didn't end well. She was bored out of her mind that time, so she decided to bring a book or two. The problem is that the guys had said to not bring anything that might distract them from appreciating the great outdoors. Bella was currently trying to sneak in the books into her bag. The bag was full of her clothes and personal hygiene products. She also snuck in her blackberry and her laptop. One side of her bag stood up flat while the other was limp and bumpy.

"There I think it looks okay. Emmett probably won't notice a thing and Jasper will only check Alice's bags but I'll have to keep an eye on Edward."

Bella could not be seen without her laptop and blackberry. She seemed to be very attached to them since she liked her job. She was a successful executive at Wal-Mart corporate.

The knock at the door signaled to the girls that the guys had arrived. Walking into the apartment the guys stopped and stood in shock. Seeing the place in such a mess was very surprising. Bella always likes to have a clean house and Rose would never live in a place that is not organized. Alice tended to have a bit of a mess sometimes but never like this. Jasper was the first to react to the scene in front of him.

"What happened here? Did you guys give Alice permission to use the whole house for work?" Jasper tried to joke

"What is that supposed to mean? Do I really leave such a mess when I work?" Alice responded

"Yeah you do." Rose whispered to Bella

"Did you say something Rose?" Alice heard Rose

"I said 'of course not' you never leave a mess." Rose told Alice

"Oh okay. Because I thought I heard you say 'yeah, you do'" Alice said giving Rosalie a look that let her know she heard what she really said.

"Why are there clothes everywhere? We are just going for 3 days." Emmett said at the doorway.

"We couldn't find what to wear. I thought about these cute pants but then I don't want to ruin them. That happened a lot with the clothes you see here." Alice said

"Well, are you girls ready to go?" Edward asked

"Yeah, I think so. The bags we are taking are next to the door." Bella told Edward

So the guys packed the bags that were next to the door into the car. Rosalie was locking the house when the guys stopped them from getting into the car.

"Up against the wall please" Emmett said with a grin plastered on his face

"What? Why?" Rose said

"This is necessary." Jasper told the girls

The girls turned around and put their hands on the wall. Edward started first. He ran his hands down Bella's torso and then down and up her legs. He checked her pockets and any place she can hind any electronic device. When he was done he gave her a light slap on her ass. She glared at him when she felt his hand swat her butt. Next was Jasper he mimicked what Edward had done and found Alice's cell phone tucked between her bra-strap. There was a noticeable bump but neither Bella nor Rose had said anything. Jasper gave Alice a reprimanding look. Alice just looked back at him with a guilty smile. Emmett and Edward chuckled at them both because it was obvious Jasper wasn't mad at Alice. Emmett was next, and he took the opportunity to feel up Rose. While running his hands up and down her torso he gave her breast a little squeeze. When he inspected Rose's legs he passed his hands over her clothed sex. Rose jumped a little at that moment. She took a step back and slapped his arm.

"You would never make it as a cop. You would get fired for feeling up the girls you pull over." Rose said

"I was just trying to be certain you didn't try to sneak any devices. She's clean by the way." Emmet let everyone know

"Okay so everyone is clear let's go." Jasper announced

When Bella was getting into the car she saw Edward staring at her. He smiled at her and helped her into the car. He looked like he knew she was hiding something. But he didn't mention anything. On the way to the camp site it was very entertaining for them. Emmett was driving and he hooked in his I Pod. The first song that came up was _Give U Hell _by The All-American Rejects and all of them started singing.

"That was Emmett's pick, it's my turn now." Alice said and unplugged Emmett's I Pod and pulled out hers from in front of her pants.

"What the hell? Jasper I thought you patted her. Was she not clear after you found her cell phone?"Emmett asked

"Well I'm not like you and I didn't violate her personal space. That was sneaky." Jasper said eyeing Alice

"That's okay; I won't take the I Pod out of the car as punishment." Alice told the guys "Wait, how come you can have your I Pod with you and not us?" she continued

"Because, we will leave it all in the car and you won't."Edward said simply looking at Bella straight in her eyes. Bella couldn't shake off the feeling that maybe Edward had found her laptop in her bag. But surely Edward would have said something by now. So she felt she was okay.

The girls looked at them with a shocked expression but turned to each other and nodded in agreement. Then Alice chose the song she wanted, which was _Bad Romance_ by Lady GaGa. The guys groaned when they heard the beginning of the song. But Bella noticed that Emmett was mouthing the words to the song. She smiled and decided not to say anything that might embarrass him. Emmett always liked to tease her because she was clumsy but he never meant anything he said to hurt her, he was always just joking around. Emmet was very well built. It looked like he lifted weights for a living, when actually he taught the third grade. He loved playing around with his students. This was mostly because he acted much like a child himself. Bella and Alice thought of him as a big teddy bear. He was very different from both Jasper and Edward. Jasper and Edward tended to be more reserved and calm. Whenever they would go out one of those two was always the designated driver. Emmett always drank more than them. Jasper and Edward both are lawyers and work at the same firm. Jasper handles cases that are mostly divorces or legal separation. He was very good at calming either his client or the other person filing for divorce. Jasper has a way of making everything seem fine and collected in a room that is anything but that. Edward handles more of the crime trails. He likes going to court and fighting for his client. He has a way of reading people, so he knows when one is lying. That makes lying to Edward impossible for Bella. It's bad enough that she is a horrible liar but trying to surprise Edward is hard when he gets the truth out of her every time.

When the song was over it was Jasper's turn to pick. Since all the songs seem to have an upbeat to them so far he decided to keep the pace. He picked _Let it Rock_ by Kevin Rudolph. Everyone seemed to like that song because no one complained.

"That was a good choice Jasper." Rose complemented

"Was that a compliment from Rosalie Hale?" Jasper asked surprised

"What makes you think that I can't make a compliment? I do it all the time, right girls?"

"Of course you can Rose." Alice said while shaking her head no, at the guys

"Well now that that's cleared up. Is it my turn now?" Rose asked

"Sure" Emmett said

Rose picked out her favorite song of the week. She changed her favorite song every week. Unless she really liked the song then it might last a week and a half. The song was _Might_ _like You Better_ by Amanda Blank.

"What is this Rose?" Emmett asked

"It's the song of the week. I would get used to it if I were you because you will be hearing it all week and maybe even more." Rose smiled

After the song was over it was Edward's turn to choose. He was browsing through Emmett's I Pod when he came across _Cowboy Casanova_ by Carrie Underwood. He decided to hit enter on that song and enjoyed the reaction the rest of the gang had to the song.

"Edward since when do you like country?" Bella asked

"Oh this isn't my I Pod its Emmett's" Edward responded

"Wait, Emmett likes Carrie Underwood? Oh my, gosh! Emmett why didn't you tell me you liked her music? I can let you borrow some of her CD's I have." Alice said

"Jasper calm your woman down. It'd just a couple of songs I like. It's not like I have all three CD's in my I Pod, wait what are you doing Edward? Leave my I Pod alone." Emmett said out loud

"What are you talking about Emmett? You have all three of her CD's here." Edward said trying not to burst out laughing.

"Okay I like how she sings. There, I said it. It feels good to get it out and not keep it a secret." Emmett exclaimed dramatically

They all had a good laugh and listen to a couple of country songs that he had. It wasn't much of a surprise that he liked country music, being that he is from a southern state. And according to him he wouldn't have been able to truly represent his home town without listening to country music. They all enjoyed the music being blasted from the speakers. When it was Bella's turn to pick she chose _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven. And when no one made a move to pick a song when it as over she chose another song, _Tik Tok_ by Ke$ha. When the song started Alice and Rose squealed and immediately started singing along with the song. After that song was over Alice took over and put in her playlist that had songs from Mariah Carey, and The Pussycat Dolls. The guys didn't really like listening to this kind of music but they liked seeing how much fun the girls were having. If the whole camping trip went as well as the ride to the campsite did then they would be happy.

When they finally got to the campsite the girls got out of the car and decided to take a look around. They were out in the middle of no where. They didn't want to think about where they were going to bathe or do their necessities. They all had to use the bathroom but after looking around they wanted to hold it in as long as possible, and possibly drink as few liquids as possible too.

"So what do you girls think?" Emmett asked after they got the bags out of the car.

"Where are the mobile restrooms, you know the porta-potties? And where are we going to take a shower?" Alice asked

"There are no mobile restrooms. If you need to pee or poop then there is that bush over behind a tree." Emmett said handing them a gardening shovel

Bella took hold of Edward's hand and pulled him a way for hearing shot.

"Edward, no joke, where are the restrooms. I really have to pee." Bella asked him

"Seriously? Okay, Bella I'll take you." Edward told her

"Thank you" Bella said sweetly and kissed him as another thank you gesture

Edward took her hand and started walking farther passing many tress and bushes. When they suddenly stopped Bella thought Edward had forgotten where the bathrooms were. Just when she was about to ask him what's wrong he declared that they were there.

"What? You have got to be kidding me. You dragged me all the way out here to tell me that what Emmett said was true. There are no bathrooms here?" Bella asked

"Yes now if you want some privacy I can turn around while you pee. This is an experience of camping. I thought you guys said you liked camping." Edward said smiling

"We do but I hadn't been camping in so long that I forgot." Bella said looking a way from his eyes so that he didn't know she was lying.

The girls had said that they loved camping. They didn't want Edward, Emmett, and Jasper thinking that they were only into going to the mall or parties. They wanted to make them happy since they noticed the guys loved to go hiking, and camping and playing sports. They once played football with each other. It was touch football but still it was something they normally wouldn't do. So when the guys asked them if they wanted to go, they had originally thought to not go. But when they saw the expression on the guy's faces they couldn't say no. The girls made a pact not to let the guys know that they hated camping.

"Bella, I thought you needed to go pee." Edward said

"Oh right, turn around I'll be going behind the bush over there." Bella informed him

While Edward and Bella went off on their own Rose and Alice went their own way. They were far enough away that they wouldn't be seen by Emmett and Jasper, but still close enough that they wouldn't get lost. They found a spot where a bush separated them from each other.

"It's like using a public restroom. But instead of there being stalls and a door, there is just a bush." Alice joked

"Very funny Alice, how are we going to survive out here?" Rose asked

"I don't know, maybe we wont have to do much, just sit around the fire or in the tent." Alice said

She was about to continue her plan of not doing anything when they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" Alice asked

"Yeah, it sounded like . . . aaaahhhhhh!" Rose screamed which then made Alice scream too. They had been about to pull up their pants when they saw a squirrel making its way toward them. Upon hearing the screams the squirrel ran off in the other direction and Emmett and Jasper ran to where they were.

"What happened?" Emmett and Jasper both asked anxiously

Rose and Alice were already walking back to where they set up camp when Emmett and Jasper reached them.

"There was a perverted squirrel looking at us peeing." Rose said

"If I catch it I am making it into someone's dinner." Alice said

"That's gross Alice."

Emmett and Jasper were trying hard not to laugh at a squirrel being perverted. When they got back to camp Edward and Bella were already there.

"What was all that screaming?"Edward asked

"Oh nothing a squirrel just pepped on the girls here." Emmett commented

"That's enough with the gross squirrel. When can we put up the tents and stuff?"Rose asked

"We can get started right now."

So they paired up and started putting up the tents. Emmett and Rose were sharing a tent, Edward and Bella were sharing, and Jasper and Alice were sharing. Since the guys went camping all the time, they were pros at setting up the tents. They didn't even need the girls to help them. When they were done the girls brought the bags into the tents. Bella was done setting the sleeping bags and went to her bag to get her laptop and blackberry out. But when she found her bag it felt oddly light. She opened it up and couldn't find her laptop or her blackberry. She dumped everything out of the bag and she couldn't find them.

"Are you looking for this?" Edward asked from the opening of the tent with her laptop under one arm and her blackberry in the other hand.

"Edward, did you look through my things? That is an evasion of my privacy." Bella said nervously. She couldn't look at Edward in the eyes because she knew he would get the truth out of her. She knew that he wouldn't be mad but she didn't know what he would do to punish her.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You have been a very naughty girl. Didn't we tell you not to bring any electronic devices? We also said not to bring work with you. And what did you do? You brought both. What am I going to do with you?" Edward said

Bella didn't know what to say so she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"I don't know how those things got in there."

"Oh really, so you had no idea that your phone and computer were in your bag?"

Bella couldn't stop lying. She knew she was not fooling Edward. Edward knew that she was lying but he liked to see her all nervous and wanted to see what she would say next.

"No I have no clue, maybe Alice or Rose put them in there." Bella said looking away from Edward and biting her lower lip. This was a nervous habit she had when she lied or was just nervous. Edward put the computer down alongside the phone. He walked over to Bella and she had to back away from him. There was not much room for her to move to since they were still in the tent. So she just sat down on a sleeping bag while Edward hovered above her.

"Are you sure you don't know how they got in the bag?" Edward asked again. He was now sitting next to Bella. Bella could see his tactic he was using. He was going to seduce the truth out of her. She didn't know why she wanted to continue her lie but she kept denying the truth.

"No I don't know. Why are you so close? Can you not ask questions from far away, like about a mile or two away?" Bella said

"Does it bother you that I am this close to you?" he asked her while inching closer to her. He could now smell the sent of her cherry blossom, peach, and white jasmine perfume mixed with the smell of her strawberry scented hair. He was about to kiss her but he suddenly backed a way and made a move to get up.

"Fine I put them in my bag. You got me, I'm guilty." Bella said confessing and pulling Edward back to her and kissing him. Edward surprised by her strength to pull him back, fell on top of her. He kissed her back with as much force as she was kissing him. She trailed her hands up his back and into his hair tugging at it a little. He let his hands roam her sides and lightly brush the side of her breast. She moaned at just the feeling of him almost touching her. He could make her squirm with just a look. Edward touched his tongue to her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth. Bella opened her mouth granting him access. Their tongues battled for dominance while there hands skimmed over each others bodies.

Bella grinded her hip bones up towards Edward's and he groaned at the contact. He pressed his body into hers and she could feel his excitement pressing into her thighs. The moment got interrupted when they heard Emmett yell that it was time for a hike.

"We better stop before Emmett comes and drags us out of the tent." Edward said

"No, let's not go on the hike. We can stay here and continue this. We'll get as much a work out having sex as going on a hike, maybe even more." Bella said trying to convince Edward to stay. She started to nibble on the spot just under his ear where she knew he had a soft spot. He groaned at the contact. Just when he was going to give in and not go on the hike they heard Emmett yell for them.

"You two in there, are you going to come or not?"At hearing Emmett say come Bella moaned and flipped Edward over to straddle him. She was about to kiss him again when the tent started to shake. Emmett was shaking one side of the tent while Jasper helped him shaking the other side.

"Get out already; we want to go on the hike."

"Actually, take your time. We wouldn't mind if you took longer. It will prolong the hike for us." Rose yelled

"Fine we're going, stop bugging us." Bella said out loud for Emmett and Jasper.

"You and I are not finished. You will be thoroughly punished for your deed." Edward whispered to Bella before heading out to meet up with the rest of the gang.

Bella had to stay in the tent for a couple of minutes more. She wanted to calm down a little before going back outside with her friends. She knew Alice and Rose's minds were scrambling around trying to figure out what was taking them so long to come out of the tent. And knowing them as well as she did, she knew their minds would go to the dirtiest thing possible. So she wasn't every surprised about what they asked her once she stepped out of the tent.

"What were you and Edward doing? We were waiting for some time." Alice asked Bella once she joined the gang for the hike. Alice had an expression of shocked mixed with curiosity.

"He found my laptop and phone in my bag. I thought I got away with it but apparently he found them. Then he said he had to punish me for what I did." Bella explained "I am not going to get into details but if he continues what he was doing I declare myself guilty." Bella continued

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you would have sex in the woods." Alice said

"It sucks that you get twigs in you hair but other than that it is really exciting. Not knowing if you are going to get caught by some people walking by or something." Rose imputed into the conversation.

"Rose, you've had sex outdoors?" Bella asked

"Well can't say I am surprised." Alice said

"It was only once." Alice and Bella looked at Rose like they didn't believe her. "Okay three times but I thought it was very fun." Rose explained

"What are you girls chatting about? You girls are walking too slow." Emmett said suddenly behind them and picking up Rose and Bella and running ahead to where Jasper was standing. They hadn't noticed that they had started the hike and were walking slowly according to the guys.

"Hey bring my friends back. We were having a very insightful conversation. Who do you think…?" Alice didn't finish what she was going to say because Edward came up behind her and lifted her on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice you will see your friends soon enough." Edward told her

When they were all caught up, they made their way to a beautiful lake. The lake itself wasn't huge but it looked like it went on forever. The water was so clear that they could see the bottom of the lake near the shore. The guys took off their shirts and were already wearing their swimming shorts. The girls were told to bring a suit on under their clothes on the first day. All the girls had to do was take off their top clothing. The guys picked up their partner and ran into the lake. They swam for a long time, splashing each other with water or having a swim race. At one point they had a chicken fight.

"You're going down, Swan." Emmett said from under Rosalie.

"You're going further down, downtown." Alice said from on top of Jasper

"Seriously guys the bad talk is not going to help you. I am so going to win this game." Bella announced. They started the game and Alice went for Bella first, thinking she was the weakest. But while Alice attacked Bella, Rose brought Alice down from behind. Then it was just Rose and Bella. They slowly backed away from each other first and then pounced. Rose was about take Bella down when Bella tickled Rose. Rosalie let go of Bella and leaned back a little. Emmett didn't move from where he was standing, so when Rosalie leaned back she fell into the water taking Emmett down with her.

"You cheater, you can't tickle someone." Rose said pointing at Bella

"I never said I was going to play fair. All I said was that I was going to beat you two and I did. All is fair in love and war." Bella said

They decided to play a few more matches after the first game. Time flew by and it was time to head back to camp. They had forgotten entirely about eating. Their stomachs were all growling and aching when they finally made it to camp. The guys made a fire and the girls got out food to make some hot dogs.

"Emmett you're burning the buns."Rose exclaimed

"Oh sorry, I'll pay more attention now." Emmett replied

"What are you thinking about anyways?"Jasper asked

"Oh nothing really, I guess I just dazed off. I was remembering the first time we came here when we were little. The time Carlisle told us those ghost stories and we couldn't sleep the entire night."

"That was a good trip. Poor Carlisle though, he got in trouble with Esme after we wouldn't stay in a dark room alone." Jasper remembered

"Do you girls want to hear the stories my dad told us?" Edward asked

"Sure" Rosalie said at the same time Bella said, "I don't know." At that moment Alice had said "No"

The guys waited for them to make up their minds. The girls made a little huddle and discussed if they really wanted to hear these stories that had scared the guys when they were little. Alice didn't want t hear them because she has never been a fan of ghost stories. Bella was reluctant but eventually she agreed because Rose can be very convincing.

"Alright let's hear these ghost stories of yours." Rose said

So the guys took turns telling the story of the young couple that went out into the same woods that they were at right now.

"The couple had been here to spend some alone time. They camped out and went to the lake much like we did this afternoon. When they came back to camp they saw that there was someone near their tent. The guy trying to act brave in front of his girl went up to the person next to their tent to see what he wanted. Only, when he got there, there was no one there. He looked around the tent and the campsite but couldn't find a trace of there being someone near. So they let it go and continued their trip. On the last night they were here they saw the same figure they had seen the first night. Only this time he was standing next to the fire. The light from the fire lit up his face and it was a horrible site. He had open wounds on his face and he looked like he hadn't wash up for days."

"And his clothes weren't matching Alice can you believe it." Emmett screamed out interrupting Jasper

Alice screamed but not because of what he said but because she didn't expect him to say that.

"Oh very funny, Emmett" Alice said shaking a little and scooted closer to Jasper.

"Sorry I had to do it. You should have seen your face. It looked like you were really into the story."

"So what happened to the couple?" Rose asked

"Well when they finally saw the face the figure attacked them. He killed them both and disfigured their face just like his. When he was done he buried their bodies next to a tree marked by an X on the trunk. When he finished burying them his face turned back to normal and became alive again. It is said that the couple is still looking for someone to take their place so that they can return to their home." Jasper finished

"Is this supposed to scare us?" Rose asked

"Well it scared us when we were little." Emmett explained

"Okay, try a little harder next time. Alice, Bella will you come use the little girl's tree with me?"

"Sure I need to go too." Alice said

"Alright" Bella answered

The girls went out through the trees and stopped when they thought that the guys couldn't see them. While Alice and Rose used their tree or bush Bella walked in a small circle and looked at anything but where her friends were peeing. She suddenly stopped when she looked at a particular tree. She noticed that this tree had a noticeable X mark on it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she yelled out.

"Why are you yelling?" Rose asked stepping back from her and taking her hand off Bella's shoulder.

"Oh it's just you. Sorry I yelled but check this out. Look at the trunk on this tree." Bella said

Rose saw what Bella was talking about. She looked a little scarred for a second but then put on a serious face.

"We can't tell Alice about this, she will freak out." Rose said

"Alright, I won't say anything. But do you think that story is true?"

"Well we won't know until we leave from this trip. That's what happened to the couple in the story. And there is no way I am asking Emmett about it. He will probably make fun of us if it turns out to be just a story."

"I knew I shouldn't have come on this trip." Bella said

"Are you ready to go? This place is creepy after hearing that story, plus it's too dark out." Alice said walking over to them

They decided to go to sleep when they got back. Alice was trying hard to not show she was scarred but she gave in and snuggled close to Jasper. With every little twig snapping she would jump and ask Jasper if he heard that. Rose was a little surprised to have seen that tree trunk marked with an X. But she decided to let it go and get some sleep. Bella was not worried about what she found out in the woods anymore. Edward was distracting her too much. He kept on passing his hands along her body and would kiss her deeply. They were in a full out make out when she completely forgot what she was so scarred of.

True to his word Edward planned on finishing what they had started before going on the hike. He already had Bella's shirt off and was working on her jeans. While Edward did that Bella kissed down Edward's neck. She helped him by pushing her pants off when he was done unbuttoning them. He flipped her over and lay on top of her in between her legs.

He kissed down her body and paid special attention to her breast. He started by kissing down the valley in between her breast. Then he started to massage her right breast while taking in her left into his mouth. He gently squeezed and rubbed her nipple, at times rolling it in between his fingers. While he was doing that to her right boob he was sucking and licking her left breast. He then switched them around and gave the other breast the same treatment he had given the other.

When he felt he had appropriately paid enough attention to her chest he continued his way down her body until stopped around her navel. He lightly kissed around it and then licked a straight line down from it. He kissed her through her panties before slipping them down her legs. Bella moaned when the cool air made contact with her heated core. Edward started lapping at her juices that were flowing out of her. He stuck two fingers inside of her and started sucking on her clit. Bella moaned out loud and threaded her fingers in Edward's hair to keep him there.

"Oh, oh baby, don't stop." Bella moaned

Edward continued until he felt Bella start tightening around his fingers. He started thrusting in and out of her faster.

"Oh I'm so close. Edward!" Bella screamed out when she had her orgasm

When she came down from her orgasm, Edward was lining his penis up with her entrance. Bella thrust her hips up and his head entered her. He thrust downward and was engulfed by her heat. Groans were coming out of him and moan out of her. She loved feeling his weight slightly on top of her. Edward always tried to keep his weight off of her, as to not crush her. Bella suddenly twisted under him and flipped them over so that she was on top. Bella liked being in control at times, and this was one of those times. She bounced on top of Edward, with him guiding her with his hands on her hips.

When he felt Bella was close again he sped up his motions. He flipped her back to the position of her under him and moved harder and faster. Edward pounding faster into her made Bella scream louder. Edward liked hearing Bella scream during sex. It made him feel like he was the only one that made her feel that good. He especially enjoyed when she would scream out his name.

They both came at the same time and were out of breath when they separated. Edward rolled off of her and she snuggled back to him when he lay down. They finally fell asleep after Bella asked if she was thoroughly punished.

"For tonight you are" Edward said and they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Emmett had a huge smile on his face when he saw Bella. Bella knew that smile. It meant that he knew something about her and was going to make fun of her. She couldn't think of something that she might have done to make Emmett smile like that.

"So Bella, did you have a goodnight?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, I guess so, why?"

"Oh I don't know. It sounded like you had a grand time."

"What?"

"Let me just say that the tent's confines aren't really thick enough to muffle yours and Edward's late night activities."

"I think that's the longest way to say you heard me have sex with Edward." Bella replied blushing red as a pepper

"Well I wasn't just going to blurt it out like you. I tried to not make you feel embarrassed." Emmett burst out laughing after that. "I don't even believe myself. I was totally trying to embarrass you." He continued

"Yeah like that's breaking news Emmett." Bella laughed along with everyone else

"Enough of hearing about how Edward and Bella got in on last night, we heard enough of that last night, what are we going to do today? Are we going back to the lake? I need to wash my body. I feel dirty." Rose said

"Actually today we will go on our own separate ways. If Emmett wants to take you to the lake Rose, then sure you can go. But we decided to have a day with one's partner. If you girls want to go wash up at the lake before we start our day we can take you." Jasper explained

"That sounds like fun." Alice said

Jasper took the girls to the lake while Emmett and Edward stayed at the campsite to clean out the fire pit and see if anything was needed for their day. After Jasper took the girls to the lake he left them there so they could have their privacy. Before he left he gave them directions of how to go back to camp. When he left the girls stripped down and got into the lake.

"This might sound weird but I like being out here." Alice said while washing her hair

"Are you serious? I think its okay." Rose said

"It's definitely better than the time I went camping with my dad." Bella said

The girls were silent while they washed themselves. When they were done they got dressed and were ready to go back to camp.

"You guys remember how Jasper told us to get back right?" Alice asked

"Yeah, we follow the little hints Jasper left for us."Bella said. Jasper had brought clothing with him and on his way back to camp he would hang a piece of clothing in a tree so the girls could see them and follow them to camp. So the girls followed the clothing all the way back to the campsite.

"Hey, you girls made it back." Emmett said

"Yeah the clothes really helped, thanks Jasper." Bella said.

"No problem." He responded

The guys were ready for their day and waited for the girls to put their stuff away. Emmett and Rose decided to go back to the lake, which kind of upset Alice because she wanted to go to the lake too. But since they decided that every couple be separate they couldn't go to the lake.

"Don't worry baby, I am going to take you somewhere special." Jasper whispered to Alice in her ear.

Edward and Bella were staying at camp, while Alice and Jasper went off to a beautiful meadow. It was a very pretty sight. The grass was a bit taller and there were wild flowers blooming. Alice ran around the meadow for a little, liking the feeling of the tall grass brushing her legs. Jasper then started chasing Alice and when he caught her he would lift her up in the air and spin her around.

They sat down in the middle of the meadow and just stared at each other. Alice and Jasper had a very special connection. They didn't need to say much to each other. They could just look at the other and they would know how much they loved one another. It's like they have a secret language they use to express them selves.

When just looking at the other became unbearable they moved closer to each other. Jasper slipped his arms around Alice and pulled her closer to him. He claimed her lips with his own and softly brushed his hand across her cheek. His hand then went up into her hair maneuvering her head to deepen the kiss.

Alice then straddled Jasper and pushed him down so that he was lying on his back with her on top of him. She leaned in and slowly started to unbutton his shirt. With each button that opened she would kiss his chest. When she got to the last button she kissed right above where his jeans were. She undid the button to his jeans and pulled down the zipper, then pulling his jeans all the way off. She was pulling Jasper's boxers off when she glanced up and noticed a deer was coming their way.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice exclaimed and stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong Alice? Are you okay?"

Alice saw that the deer was moving towards the trees and away from them. She had to come up with something so that she wouldn't have to admit that she got scarred of a deer. She said the first thing that popped in her mind.

"I'm fine; it's just that, uh you're so . . . so big. It's like every time we are together I am always surprised by your size." Alice explained and so that he wouldn't ask anymore questions she kissed him on the tip of his penis. Jasper groaned and let his head fall back.

Alice was working thoroughly on Jasper. She licked his shaft up and down and some times would suck on the tip. She would switch from using her mouth to using her hand. When she would use her mouth she would also use her hand to massage what she couldn't fit in her mouth.

"Alice stop, if you continue I'm going to cum and I would rather it be when I'm inside you." Jasper said to halt Alice's movements

She got up and started removing her clothing. She now understood what Rose meant when she said that there was excitement when having sex outdoors. They didn't know if any of their friends would walk in on them doing it in the middle of the meadow. But a part of Alice didn't really care at the moment. And that part of her was dominating over the reasonable part that told her she should stop.

Alice straddled Jasper again. He positioned himself so that when she sat down again he would enter her. She moaned at the feeling of him inside her. She started rocking on top of him and she could feel the friction of their bodies moving in sync start to feel pleasant. She began to ride him harder. When she would come down on him he would buck his hips up to penetrate her deeper, hitting her G-spot. They soon reached their orgasm and stayed still while riding them out fully. He was still in her when they decided to go.

"Jasper I need to get off you if we are heading back."

"Oh right, I guess we have to get dressed too."

"Yeah we have to get dressed too. Since when do you not like to wear clothes? I always thought of Emmett being the one that hates wearing clothes." Alice laughed

"Ever since the first time we were together, I never wanted to put my clothes on again cause they would be in the way of being in you."

"How charming, but put your clothes on. How did you find such a beautiful place?"

"Oh Edward found it. He was going to bring Bella here this weekend. So we better get out of here before he finds out we used his precious meadow."

"Wait, we weren't supposed to do it in his meadow? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It didn't seem so important. Plus Edward doesn't own the meadow, he just found it. But just in case, let's not mention this to the others. That means no girl talk with Bella."

"Fine, if you say so." Alice was about to say more but was cut short when she saw a silhouette of two people running from behind one tree to another. She thought it was just Edward and Bella that had decided to go to the meadow but saw them there and were going back.

While Jasper and Alice were enjoying their time together at the meadow, Rosalie and Emmett were having their own fun at the lake. Rose always enjoyed being in water. She was on the girl's water polo team in high school and the swim team too. It was no surprise she wanted to go back to the lake. Emmett, wanting to please Rose took her there again. They just sat down on the sand at first; just looking at how gorgeous the view of the lake with tress around it and mountains behind it looked like. Then they decided to go into the water.

Rose was swimming on her back and feeling very relaxed when suddenly she was pulled under the water by the waist. She knew immediately who it was. She could recognize those strong muscular arms anywhere. Plus he was the only one with her at the lake. She turned around in his arms and faced him. She ran her hand up and down his arms until she wrapped them around his neck. They started kicking their feet to go back up to the surface. When they broke through the surface she kissed him lightly and squirmed out of his grasp. She swam away from him and would tease him by slowing down for him to catch up. Then when he was close enough she would swim faster.

That went on for some time until Emmett finally caught her. He snaked one arm around her waist to keep her still and the other was making its way down her body. When he skimmed his fingers on the top of her bikini bottom she tried to wiggle her way out of his arms. But Emmett didn't let her get away. Rose then decided to play along with him and grinded her ass into Emmett's groin. Emmet responded back by gliding his hand into her bikini bottom and started to rub her. Rose gave into the feeling of being touched down there. She felt her head hit Emmett's chest. He began to rub circles around her clit and she started to grind into his hand and moaning his name. Emmett then turned her around and kissed her passionately. She responded to him immediately by wrapping her legs around Emmett's waist. Rose didn't want Emmett to stop, but when he turned her around he slipped his hand out of her bottoms.

Rose then started to rub herself on Emmett's body to feel some sort of friction. Emmett noticed this and continued where he had stopped. When he felt Rose was close he moved his hand so that his thumb was rubbing her clit and he inserted a finger into her. Rose screamed at the new contact between them. With that she quickly went over the edge and into her version of heaven.

Rose wanted to return the favor but the water was getting chilly. When she made to move her hand towards Emmett, he just smiled at her tenderly and said she didn't have to do anything to make it up to him.

"I know it's getting cold, so why don't we just go back to camp?"

"But Emmett, I don't want you to feel unsatisfied."

"My satisfaction is seeing your gorgeous face everyday, even if you and I don't have any kind of sexual experiences together."

"You are so sweet. You're not trying to back out of having sex with me later, are you?"

"Oh course not Rose. You just ruined a rare and sweet moment between us, you know that right?" Emmett laughed

"Yeah I know, but I like you more when you're silly and perverted." Rose laughed along with him

"Like that squirrel from yesterday?"

Rose laughed at how dumb it sounded now. She and Emmett were drying off in the sand when she saw something in the trees. It looked like a person peering at them from behind a tree. She shrugged it off thinking it was Alice and Jasper since Alice had wanted to go to the lake.

Edward and Bella had stayed at the campsite that afternoon. Edward thought it was funny to give Bella her laptop and phone for the day. Bella was so excited to have her technology back that she didn't really think about why Edward gave them to her. She turned on her computer and saw she had no internet connection so all she could really do was play the games she had on the computer or look at the files she had saved. And that wouldn't last long because her battery was low; she had forgotten to charge it before coming on the trip. And her phone got no reception.

"Well aren't you funny?" Bella said

"What? You thought I was going to ruin this no technology experience for you? But you know what; I'll make it up to you. You can have one of the books you brought. Camping is also about relaxing and I know that reading relaxes you."

"Have I told you I love you today?" Bella said smiling at Edward

"No I don't think so, but it's nice to hear more than once a day."

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Bella said over and over again while jumping on Edward and hugging him.

They sat in their tent and read for a while. Edward was reading the other book that Bella brought. They had gotten so engrossed in their books that the time went flying by. They were getting hungry but wanted to wait for the others to come back from wherever they went.

"Bella, I'm going to go dispose of all the water I drank. Are you going to be okay by yourself here?" Edward asked

"I think so; I'll be setting things up for lunch/dinner while you are out." She replied

Edward went off into the woods and left Bella at the campsite. Bella didn't really know what to do to set things up for lunch or dinner. They already had hot dogs yesterday so she didn't know what they were going to eat now. She was looking through the bag of food they brought and saw that she can make some peanut-butter sandwiches or more hot dogs or there were some canned goods. She looked around the canned goods to see what she can make. She saw movements around the campsite out of the corner of her eye but didn't think anything about it thinking it was Edward.

When Edward came back he was with Emmett and Rose. They were coming out from one side of the campsite, while Jasper and Alice came out from another. When they all reached the camp, Bella noticed that Edward was slightly blushing. When she saw Emmett and Rose, Emmett was grinning and Rose was also blushing a bit.

"What happened? Why are Edward and Rose blushing?" Alice asked

"No reason." Rose and Edward said at the same time but Emmett responded differently.

"Oh something happened alright." Emmett said

"Emmett don't you dare." Edward said

"You said you weren't going to say anything." Rose reminded Emmett

"But I can't just not, tell them. I've been holding it in for too long, I got to let it out."

"Emmett it happened 2 minutes ago. You can't keep a secret for 2 minutes?" Edward asked

"No he can't keep a secret that long. Now tell us what happened." Jasper said

"Fine but I get to tell it not Emmett." Rose said

"Okay so what happened?"

"Well, Emmett and I were walking back from the lake, when we saw something we didn't want to see."

"Edward had finished peeing and before he could put it away, we saw little Edward." Emmett finished for Rose when she stopped talking.

"Well there was nothing little about what I saw." Rose said

"What?" Jasper, Alice, and Emmett said. Edward didn't say anything because he was too embarrassed to speak and Bella was shocked to know that Rose had seen Edward's penis.

"Well there is only one solution to this. Rose since you saw Edward's pee-pee now you are going to have to show him your boobies." Alice said like it was the most logical solution.

"What? No, I am not going to flash Edward." Rose said

"I would normally say that Alice is right but not when it's my girlfriend flashing my best friend." Emmett said trying not to laugh at the fact that Alice had used little kid language to explain Edward's dick and Rose's boobs.

"No, that's not happening. I don't care that Rose saw me. I don't want to see Rose's boobs." Edward finally spoke up

"Alright, if you want to be adults about it. . . " Jasper said. With that comment everyone started laughing because Jasper was the most serious of all six of them.

They decided to start the fire since it was getting cold. The guys went out to get fire wood and the girls stayed behind to make something to eat. Bella was making a tuna salad with some of the canned goods they had and Alice was making lemonade. Rose went into her tent to change into some warm clothes. When the girls were all done with making the food they sat in one of the tents.

"What did you guys do on your day alone?" Rose asked

"Edward and I stayed here at the camp and he let me cheat." Bella said until she got interrupted by Alice

"You cheated, don't tell me you got to communicate with the outside world? This sucks you got to cheat and all I did was do it with Jasper in a meadow." Alice exclaimed

"Oh hold on Alice, you had sex with Jasper in a meadow? What happened to being shocked when Bella did it last night?" Rose asked

"Wait Edward's meadow? The one he kept talking about taking me to?" Bella said

Then Alice remembered she wasn't supposed to say anything about the meadow. She promised Jasper she wouldn't say anything. She had messed up but since she had already slipped then she decided to just tell them everything. She explained how the meadow was so pretty and she also told them about the deer that scared her at first. Then she explained that it was sort of exciting to be with someone outdoors.

"So miss conservative is now liberal?" asked Rose

"Maybe a little, but I wont be doing that back home." Alice said "so Bella, Edward let you cheat?"

"Oh yeah, he let me read a book I brought." Bella explained

"That's nice of him to let you relax into a book. We all know that you relax more when you are reading than shopping like Alice and I." Rose said

They heard noises coming from near the campsite. The girls decided to go out and see if the guys needed help carrying the wood. They stepped out of the tent and saw the guys coming back, their arms full of wood. The girls took one stick of wood from the guys and took it over to the fire pit.

"You girls really need to start working out more so you can carry more than one stick." Emmett said teasingly

"Do you really thin I'm weak Emmett? I am not weak." Rose asked

"Of course I don't. I mostly said it for the other two over there."

"Emmett!" Alice yelled. "I am not weak. I can lift 20 bags full of clothes and shoes in each hand when I go shopping." Alice said to prove Emmett wrong.

"Wow, that many, I'm sorry I called you weak Alice." Emmett said sarcastically "And how many bags can you carry Bella?" Emmet continued

"None, I don't have to carry any because I have my big strong man to do all that carrying for me." Bella said while leaning against Edward. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hugged her from behind.

"And I don't mind carrying all the bags for her." Edward finished off by kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh you two are too in love." Emmett said

"Shut up Emmett, why don't you ever go shopping with me and carry my bags?" Rose asked

"But you just said you weren't weak and now you want to be weak. I don't get it, are you or are you not?"

"I don't want you to think of me as a weakling. But you never asked to come shopping with me to carry my bags."

"Well okay then I'll go with you on your next shopping trip."

"I don't want you to think you have to do it just because of this conversation."

"No I really want to go with you."

"Okay, if you insist" Rose said smiling

The others were bored with their conversation and had started the fire already. Rose and Emmett joined them around the fire and they all began to eat their food.

"So, do you girls want to hear another story that Carlisle told us when we were younger?" Jasper asked

"No" all three girls said at the same time

"Why not, did the first one scare you?"

"No it didn't scare us; it's just that we would rather not hear about someone's face being torn off." Bella explained while the other two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah how about we do something more fun like. . . ." Alice started but was interrupted by Emmett suggesting his idea.

"Strip poker" Emmett said.

"No, Emmett, we aren't playing strip poker. Plus we don't even have any playing cards." Rose said

"But it would be fun. And I brought some playing cards with me."

The girls didn't really want to play strip poker because they knew they were going to lose their clothing. They didn't know how to play poker. But they ended up agreeing to play because they didn't want to hear another one of the stories Carlisle had told the guys.

"Come on guys, let's play strip poker, please!" Emmett insisted. He kept bugging them until they all agreed to play.

"Okay so, this is how you play poker. You are handed 5 cards and with that you try to make pairs or three of a kind based on the numbers. That's the easy way to explain it." Emmett said

"Alright let's get started."Edward said while handing out the cards

"Now look at your cards and you can trade in cards if you need them. Alice, do you need to trade in some cards?" Jasper asked

"Yeah, I need the 10 of spades." Alice said

"No Alice, you are not supposed to say what you want." Jasper was starting to say before Bella interrupted him

"Oh here Alice I have it." Bella said handing her the card.

'No you can't just give her the card Bella." Edward said

"But it's okay. I don't need it. I am trying to get three jacks." Bella explained while Edward sighed and shook his head.

"When we said 'trade in,' we meant that you gave the cards to the dealer, which is Edward and he gives you more cards from the deck. We didn't mean to trade with the other players." Emmett said

"Fine then, I need three." Bella said

"Me too," Rose said

Everyone then asked for how many they needed. After they all got their cards they were asked to show what they got. Edward had a pair of 8's, Jasper had a pair of 3's, and Rose didn't have anything. Bella had the pair of Jacks, and Emmett had 2 pairs. He was already celebrating his victory, when Alice said she didn't have anything and showing her cards. She had an Ace, a King, a Queen, a Jack, and a 10, all hearts.

"Well I don't have anything. Not even one pair."

"Alice you won, you have a royal straight." Jasper said surprised

"What? I won? That's so cool. Does that mean I get take someone's clothes off?"

"Yeah you choose who is removing an article of clothing." Edward said

Alice was looking around to see who to pick. She was going to say Jasper but that would be an obvious pick. So she went for the one bugging to play this game.

"Emmett, take your shirt off."

"What, why me?" Emmett asked

"Because you were bugging us to play this game, now you have to pay the consequences." Alice said smiling and nodding to the others.

After a couple of rounds Emmett was left with only his boxers and socks on, while everyone else was mostly clothed. All except for Alice who was in her tank top and underwear. The few times Emmett won he took the opportunity to get back at Alice. He had her blouse off and her jeans. When Emmett and Alice were getting cold they decided to play another game.

"Now let's play 'have you ever?' do you remember that game Rose?" Bella suggested

"Oh yeah, that's a fun one." Rose said

"How do you play it?" Edward asked

"Well first you have to have some alcohol. Then since we are six people we need six shot glasses."

"Wait, we didn't bring any alcohol, and much less brought six shot glasses." Jasper said

"Yes you did." Alice said walking back from the box of food, they brought, with the glasses and bottle of tequila.

"Emmett, you brought alcohol on the trip?" Edward asked

"I brought it for an emergency. If the girls got too bored on the trip I was going to get them drunk so that they can have fun. Plus drunken Bella is so funny."

"Emmett!" Bella yelled but then chuckled because she knew that when she got drunk she did loosen up more.

"How many bottles did you bring?" Jasper asked

"Only one"

"That's weird because I see 3 bottles here." Rose said

"Rose, who's side are you on?" Emmett exclaimed

"Okay, who cares how many bottles? The important thing is that we can play the game."Alice said trying to get the game started

"Alright, how exactly do you play?" Jasper asked since they hadn't explained the time Edward asked the question.

"Okay we all fill up our shot glass, then someone makes a statement like 'I have never thought about Bella naked' than whoever has thought about Bella naked drinks their shots. Then we go around saying things like that until we are all wasted."

"Okay let's start the game. I'll go first; I have never peed in a pool." Alice said

All three guys took their shots.

"Eww that's gross. Have you not seen the signs that say 'we don't swim in your toilet, so don't pee in our pool' before?" Rose asked and the guys just laughed

"Okay my turn; I have never mooned someone in a moving vehicle." Emmett said and this time all three girls took their shots.

"What?"

"Yeah it was a one time thing." Alice said

"I was dared to do it." Bella explained

"I did it because it was fun." Rosalie said

The guys just stared at the girls for some time in pure shock. They never would have thought that they had mooned someone at all. Alice spoke up when the silence and look on their faces was starting to become uncomfortable.

"Edward it's your turn." She said

"Okay, I have never cheated on an exam at school." That time everyone but Edward took a shot.

"You bunch of cheaters," Edward muttered under his breath so they wouldn't hear.

"I have never had sex in a car." Jasper said

Bella and Edward looked at each other and grinned then took their shots.

"No way Bella and Edward got their freak on in Edward's Volvo?" Emmett exclaimed

"Next, I have never touched myself when thinking of someone of the same gender." Rose said

Bella and Alice took a shot.

"Who?" Rose asked

"I am not telling." Bella giggled; obviously the tequila was getting to her

"Bella," Alice said then covered her mouth with her hand. "Opps, did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah you did. I can't believe you molested yourself with the thought of Bella." Jasper said

"I'm a little worried here. Alice, are you bi?"Emmett asked teasingly

"No I am not; it's just that I was in college. College is for experimenting but I didn't have the guts to actually do something like that. So I did the next best thing; I thought about it." Alice explained like it was the obvious answer

"So it's my turn, I have never ran naked in public." Bella said

On that round Edward, Emmett, and Rose took a shot.

"Edward you ran naked in public? That is surprising coming from the good boy." Alice said

Edward just shrugged and nodded.

"How come no one is surprised that I have ran in public naked, or that I cheated in school?" Emmett asked

"Because Emmett, the only reason we all did stuff like that was probably because you taught us to." Jasper explained

The girls laughed at the shocked look Emmett had until he broke into laughter too. He knew most of the pranks and bad things that his friends had done was because of his influence. The game went on for a couple more rounds. By the time the game ended the girls were wasted and couldn't even get up. The guys half carried and half dragged the girls into their tents. They didn't want to pick the girls up just to have both of them fall to the ground. The guys weren't as drunk as the girls but they were still a little buzzed. They all fell asleep instantly after putting out the fire and getting into their sleeping bags.

The morning after all three girls had a huge headache. The guys knew how to cure a hangover well so they gave the girls some aspirin and plenty of water. They guys made them breakfast to help get their stomachs settled. Once they were better they started getting things ready to go home. The guys mainly did all the work, just how they did when they got there. The girls helped by cleaning the fire pit.

"How are we supposed to clean this thing?" Rose asked

"We can use water or just sweep out the ashes." Alice said

"We can't sweep it out of the pit. We don't have a broom or dust pan." Bella pointed out

"I guess we use water and some soap."

"Alice, that's a stupid idea. But I don't have any other ideas on how to clean this thing, so let's do it." Rose said

"Are you sure?" Bella asked

"Yeah we can do this."

Alice started by pouring some soap into the ashes. It was the hand soap that that was very concentrated. So when Rose poured in some water from the container they used for their drinking water, the ashes went up into the air with the splash. Then the soap mixed in with the water made a bunch of bubbles. The bubbles were black instead of white because of the ashes.

"Oh no I think it's worse now than before." Alice said trying to contain the panic out of her voice but failing.

"Are you girls okay over there with cleaning the fire pit?" Emmett asked from a few feet away.

"Yeah we are doing just fine, don't worry." Rose lied

"Rose, what the hell, we should just tell them what we did. Maybe they can help clean the mess we made?" Bella reasoned

"Bella we have tried really hard not to let them know that we don't like camping. And that we don't know the first thing about camping. Don't you think they are going to figure us out when they see this mess and know we can't figure out how to clean it?" Rose said

"All we have to do is get rid of the bubbles. Get to popping the bubbles girls." Alice said

The girls started to pop as much bubbles as they could. But while they moved around the bubbles; they made even more. Soon the girls were covered from head to toe in black soap suds.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Bella said

"It looks like all the suds are on us now." Alice said

Indeed the fire pit only had a few foam here and there but most of it was on the girls. The ground had soaked up all the water and the foam was dissipating. The girls were now wiping their selves of the foam when the guys appeared next to them.

"So, you were doing just fine, is that what we heard you girls say?" Edward asked

"No, you heard Rose say that. Bella and I didn't say anything." Alice answered

"You little traitor pixie," Rose said glaring at Alice

"Why didn't you girls just tell us you didn't know how to clean the fire pit? We would have helped you." Jasper said

"We didn't want you to think we couldn't do anything to help. You guys were already putting away the tents by yourself and we didn't want to feel useless." Bella explained

"Was it that you didn't want to feel useless or that you didn't want us to find out you girls hate camping?" Emmett asked

The girls all looked at each other and had an expression of shock on their faces.

"We don't hate camping, what are you talking about?" Rose denied the accusation

"Oh really, you don't hate the outdoors? So then you wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of the week?" Edward said

"No!" the girls said in sync

"What's wrong I thought you girls liked being out here?"

"I have work all week and it's very important for me to be there." Rosalie said

"I can't miss work either I have meetings that have been planned for months." Alice said

They all turned to Bella to hear what her explanation would be. Bella didn't look at any of them in the eyes. She shifted nervously and was biting her lower lip. She wanted to tell the guys the truth but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint them or the girls.

"And why can't you stay Bella?" Emmett asked

"I can't stay because . . . umm because . . . umm."

"Yes?" Emmett probed

"I can't stay all week because, I don't want to stay." Bella finally said "I don't like camping, I hate it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything Edward. But I just didn't want you thinking I was too much of a city girl or that I was just into insignificant things."

"Bella, we all knew that you, Rose and Alice don't like camping."

"Hey, we like camping. Bella is the only one that admitted she doesn't like camping, she didn't mention us." Rose said smiling at Bella, letting her know that she was grateful for that.

"Are you really going to start this? I have two very good lawyers over here that can get the truth out of you like that." Emmett said snapping his fingers to show how fast.

"Okay, okay I don't like the outdoors either. But I can appreciate it more now. I can see why you guys like it so much." Rose said

"I do like camping . . . now that I've been here. I didn't know how much fun it could be. Do you guys forgive us for not telling you we didn't like it?" Alice asked widening her eyes and jutting out her lower lip.

"Yes we forgive you but don't make that face anymore Alice." Emmett said looking away

Bella pulled Edward away from Emmett trying to avoid Alice's face. Which was hard because it was funny to see big bear-like Emmett running away from little pixie Alice.

"Edward, how long did you guys know we were faking to like the outdoors?"

"I suspected it since we asked you girls to come. You had a look of terror at first and Alice and Rose were shocked that we would even suggest it. But when we picked you girls up and we saw the big mess you girls had, it confirmed you had never been camping. Then when I picked up your bag and saw the laptop in the bag and felt your phone in the front I knew you had been camping but had hadn't liked it. If you had liked it, than you wouldn't have sneaked in your computer and phone." Edward said

"So all this time you knew I was faking?"

"Well you weren't faking all the time. I remember one time you seemed to enjoy yourself very much. Even though you were being punished, you seemed to be enjoying that immensely." Edward smirked

"You are wrong, I enjoyed the whole trip. It was so much better than the other time I went camping. And I really liked the fact that you wanted to share this part of your life with me."

"I liked having you here. You made the trip so much more pleasurable." Edward said then leaned in to kiss Bella. They were sharing a very sweet moment until they were interrupted by none other than Emmett.

"Are you guys ready to head back home?" Emmett yelled to them

"Yeah, we are ready." Edward

They all got their things into the car and took their last trip to the outdoors bathroom. The girls went together while the guys finished packing up the car.

The girls took a last look around and thought about all the fun they had. It was hard for them to think they had fun someplace they didn't think was possible. They always thought camping was for people that were into sports and had a very active life. They were more laid back and basically lazy when it came to working out. Their version of active life was going to parties and dancing. After this camping trip they had a new perspective of the outdoors. It's not just about sleeping in uncomfortable sleeping bags and fighting off mosquitoes and wild animals. It was about spending some relaxing time with the people that matter the most in life. Not having to be interrupted by emails or phone calls made them like camping even more.

They returned to where the car was and got in. It was Edward's turn to drive since Emmett drove on the way here. Jasper and Alice were sitting in the middle seats and Rose and Bella sat at the back seats. Rose and Bella were looking back at the campsite when they noticed two figures standing in the middle of the campsite. They looked at each other and then back at the fading campsite and the figures were gone.

"Did you just see that?" Bella asked

"Yeah but I don't want to believe it. That story can not be true." Rose said

"Maybe we just imagined it."

They turned back and noticed the figures were back and waving at them.

"Holy Shit!" they said to each other.

What a way to end their first and best camping trip.

THE END!

_Author's Note:_

_Hello Everyone,_

_I have never been camping so if any of the things I mentioned in the story can never happen in a camping trip I apologize. I also don't know much about poker, so I am sorry if I used the wrong terminology. _

_This was a fun story to write, so let me know if you liked it. I am working on another story right now so if you enjoyed this story you might enjoy my next story. I'm putting a description of the story after the author's note._

_Thanks,_

_Miry68_

Next story: Edward, Jasper, and Emmett made a bet to see which one of them could last longer without having sex. All three of them seem to be very confident in themselves. But what they don't know is that their girlfriends found out about the bet and are going to teach them a little about self-restraint. Who will win the bet? How will the girls torture the guys?


End file.
